Helping Hand
by ElyssaCousland
Summary: Alistair, lacking confidence in his prowess in the bedroll, asks Leliana for advice on keeping Elyssa happy. One thing leads to another, and... Written in response to a dare from a reader; definitely NSFW. Follows after "Yes, I've licked a lamppost, but..." however can stand alone. AlistairxF!CouslandxLeliana.


"Do you trust me, Elyssa?" He stopped her just outside her tent, out of sight of the others at the fire.

"With my life, Alistair. You know that."

"What about with your body? Your heart?"

"Always, my love. Though right now you're kind of scaring me..."

"Don't be afraid. Just...trust me." From somewhere, he produced a dark blue scarf. Steeling herself, allowing the vestiges of anxiety to escape, she nodded, and tied the scarf on, blinding herself. Alistair took her hands and carefully led her into the tent.

* * *

Three weeks earlier:

Elyssa was off with Arl Eamon discussing some sort of affairs of state. Alistair found it vaguely ironic that they were doing so without him, given that he was supposed to become King, but it didn't worry him overly. Having been raised a noble in Ferelden society, he knew that she had a much better head for politics than he did. He also trusted her completely, and knew that any decision she made would be the right one. She had proven herself to be brutally moral, utterly uncompromising with herself, but compassionate when it came to others. He would not live to regret any action she and Eamon took together.

Given that they were staying at the Arl's estate, they weren't easily able to find time together. One of them being caught in the other's room would have been scandalous, so they slept alone. Once in a while Elyssa would corner him and drag him off into an unused closet somewhere for a cuddle, and they talked at length at supper and in the Arl's study, but the times they could be alone were too few and far between. The net result was that, for the first time, Alistair felt lonely. So that night, after a bit too much wine at supper, he found himself sitting in the Library, moping, and staring into the fire. He was interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Alistair! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you." He didn't have to turn his head to know who had entered, her Orlesian accent obvious.

"Hello Leliana. No, no please come in. I'm not doing anything." She entered, her footsteps whispering faintly on the thick rug.

"Nothing? Why not?" She sat down on a small sofa across from Alistair, her eyes on his face curiously. He poured her a glass of wine, and refilled his own. "What's wrong? I don't mean to pry, of course, but if you want to talk..."

"That's kind of you, but I don't want to burden you with my adolescent whining."

"Please. It's no bother. We are friends, no? You miss Elyssa." He nodded miserably.

"I know that she isn't staying away by choice either, but...Before I met her, I was either in the chantry, or with the group of Grey Wardens. I never had much time to myself, and I had never been in a relationship. I was never lonely. I didn't know what I was missing, so I didn't miss it. I had friends, and my training, and I never felt that I was lacking in anything. Now...having been with her, and knowing how it makes me feel being with her...I hate it when we are apart. This whole thing has gotten out of hand. Since when does anyone care whether the unknown bastard shares his bed with a beautiful woman? Since when does anyone care that two Grey Wardens are having a relationship? It's no one else's business."

"But Alistair. You are to be King! I know there is much to go through yet, but starting off your reign by scandalizing the nobles who stand for you is not an auspicious beginning."

"I know, I know. It's not like I'm unaware of that. It's just...Leliana, I am not whole without her. Not anymore."

Leliana was silent for a few moments, and Alistair looked over to see a pained look on her face.

"I understand, Alistair. I truly do." Realization hit Alistair suddenly.

"You do understand, don't you." Leliana looked up, blushing, as Alistair continued.

"You love her too."

"What? No! I...no, I would never. I..."

"It's okay. I understand. The thing I can't understand is why anyone wouldn't love her."

"You're not...angry? Jealous? I would never try to come between you, you must know that. Even if, most nights at camp when I hear you two together, I want to scratch out your eyes." She grinned to soften the threat, and he laughed.

"I know. I trust you, Leliana. Frankly, I don't understand what she sees in me, truly. Given her other options, she could do much better. But I trust her absolutely never to betray me, even with a beautiful woman like you. Even if I don't understand why."

"You think you are such a terrible match?"

"Well..."

"Let me see. You are tall, handsome, strong. I haven't seen you without armour, of course, but you do not seem malformed in any way. You are a Grey Warden, and the only person she knows who could possibly understand what she is going through. What she will go through. You share the same morals, the same love of Ferelden, and the same compassion. You are kind, and gentle, and you love her. And let's not forget – you are going to become the King. Some women would find that incredibly attractive. Have I missed anything? So what, exactly, makes you so unsuited for her?"

"I...but...I thought you wanted to scratch my eyes out."

"And if I thought for one minute that you were a bad choice for her, I would have. But frankly, I can think of no one I would rather see her with, in the end. Even me. I am hopelessly in love with her, but a life on the road with a traveling Minstrel would never be enough for her. She...lights up, when you are around. You are the right choice, Alistair." He was quietly thoughtful for a while, his heart temporarily lifted by her words.

"Does she know, Leliana?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. She knows that I...like women, she guessed that a while back with the whole messy Marjolaine situation. But I have never said, and she has never brought it up."

"I'm sorry. You must hate me."

"A little bit. At times. But knowing she is happy is all I want. And she is."

"But...how can you be so sure, Leliana? I just...I cannot possibly make her happy."

"Why do you think that, Alistair?"

"Well, for starters, I am about as sophisticated as a country toad. She's the daughter of a Teyrn, for crying out loud!"

"You know her even better than I Alistair – has being around those political types, pretending to be something she's not, being used as a pawn in someone else's game – has that ever made her happy?"

"So...you know about her past? Her mother?"

"I guessed. I am familiar with Ferelden politics, through my former life as a bard. I may have lived in Orlais, but Marjolaine dabbled in the Ferelden games also. I don't know the details, but if what I have heard about other noble families is even half true, I'm sure her training was...brutal." Alistair nodded.

"That's an understatement. And that's yet another reason she deserves someone other than me. Her past...she was taught that she is there only to please someone else. She will never put her own needs, her own pleasure first. And I...well, you know how the Chantry is, Leliana. I was very naive when we met. I don't have the knowledge to...to...teach her that she is wrong. I get so caught up in what I'm feeling when we're together, and then I just... Look, she says she enjoys it, and I have to give her credit for a good performance, both at the time and in acting interested in between, but...I do not know how to..." He gulped, the wine helping him get out what he wanted to say. "I do not know how to pleasure a woman. There, I've said it, Maker help me."

"Oh, Alistair. Our Elyssa is nowhere near as good an actress as you believe. Maybe she could fool you, though I doubt it. But even only listening, I know she could never fool me. She truly does enjoy her time with you."

"But..."

"No. For women, Alistair, the vast majority of pleasure happens above the neck. It's not our bodies, but our minds that create pleasure for us. She loves you, she trusts you completely, and while naïve, you are not oblivious either. You make her happy, Alistair. Believe me. If I didn't think it was true, I wouldn't say it. You know that."

"But Leliana, I don't even know what I'm doing! Ask me where to stab someone to make sure they're dead, no problem. Or to disable but ensure they live. I've got all that. Ask me where or how to touch a woman, and I'm all thumbs."

"Andraste's Flaming Sword, Alistair! Alright, listen. There are things...if you want, I could...try to teach you. Don't give me that look, I'm not suggesting we sleep together! I can explain to you, if we have some parchment I'll even draw some pictures. At least it might give you some confidence! The best, really, would be to show you on someone else, but that isn't going to happen for either of us."

They talked for hours that night, and then eventually retired to bed. But the conversation continued periodically whenever they were alone over the next few days. Finally, after another long, boring dinner party, Elyssa was again whisked off to meet with their noble allies to discuss last-minute strategy before the Landsmeet. Alistair, lonely and anxious about the outcome, again drank too much at supper, and found himself back in the library steadily drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. Leliana joined him, and for a while they drank together in silence. Inevitably the conversation came up again. Eventually Leliana just let Alistair babble, having covered all the same ground before. His confidence had not improved. But he caught her attention again, after a while.

"Maker help me, I can't even believe I am thinking this. But...Leliana...it won't be long before we march to war against the blight. And afterwards, if we survive, I heard you say you planned to travel back to Orlais. If the opportunity presented itself, before then...I know you love her, and you're probably leaving to try to put her behind you, but...what would you think about spending one night with her? With us? You could show me, show her what pleasure is. You would get the opportunity to be with her, even if just the once. I know, were the situation reversed, that I would give anything for that kind of memory to treasure. You would have to know it would only be the once – I am not willing to give her up, not ever, and I do not wish to share, either. But if you plan to leave anyway, and we have only a few days left..."

"You want me to have a one-night stand with you? Both?"

"Okay I admit it sounds...dirty. But it's not just empty sex. She may not be in love with you, Leliana, but she does love you. And we both love her. And she deserves more than just me, stuttering along for a lifetime not knowing what I'm doing. It's the one thing you can do for her that no one else can. And the one way you get to be with her, to have that memory. Wouldn't it be worth it?"

Leliana wasn't convinced that night, but they discussed it again the next day, and the day after that. The idea of sleeping with both Alistair and Elyssa wasn't repellent – she did like Alistair, and she did love Elyssa. After a while the thing that kept her awake at night was the idea of living the rest of her life with the regret of not having done it. And so, eventually, they made their plan.

* * *

"Don't be afraid. Just...trust me." From somewhere, Alistair produced a dark blue scarf. Steeling herself, allowing the vestiges of anxiety to escape, Elyssa nodded, and tied the scarf on, blinding herself. Alistair took her hands and carefully led her into the tent.

They had been apart for weeks by then, and just the act of going with Alistair into a tent had Elyssa aroused. She had been impatient and cranky all day, and Alistair acting mysterious had not helped. She was anxious about everything – though the Landsmeet had gone well, and they had what they wanted, Elyssa had virtually crowned herself Queen without even asking Alistair first, and while he denied being angry about that, she worried. She was intent on reassuring herself that he still loved her, and his cryptic behaviour had her on edge.

He helped her off with her armour – they had become much more efficient at the task together over time, and he had already doffed his own earlier. He coaxed her down to lay on the sleeping pallet, then took a few moments to look at her. Her smooth skin was pale, her hair cascading over the pillow; she lay on her back, one leg raised, arms crossed over her chest, looking both angelic and somehow completely provocative at the same time. He shook himself and then slipped out of his own clothing and joined her. As they often did, the first few sweet kisses quickly intensified until they were both out of breath. The evening was only slightly chilly, but as Alistair's hand started to explore the familiar territory of Elyssa's body, he found her nipples already hard, and she groaned at his soft caresses.

"What's with the blindfold?" She began questing with her own hands, seeking to distract him so he would be less able to defend against her questions.

"I'm not telling! Do I have to restrain your arms? Stop it. This night is about you, and I'm not going to let you mess it up."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I'm aware. Now hush."

He kissed her again to stop her from asking more questions, and then proceeded to kiss, lick, and nibble his way down her body, from her sensitive neck, to her exquisite breasts, her firm stomach, and down to the crease where her leg met her body. By this time she was aching for more, and realizing he planned to take his time she took matters into her own hands. Pushing him onto his back, reclining on pillows, she straddled his hips and slid back until she could feel his throbbing manhood in her most intimate area. Tilting her hips, she gyrated until she got the angle right and then slid back further, taking his entire length in one smooth glide. They both gasped as they connected, and for Elyssa the connection was somehow even more intense because she could not see. Their hands sought each other out, and she held on tightly, both for balance and for reassurance. Rather than immediately lifting to impale herself again, Elyssa initially started rocking, very slightly. Angling her pelvis had the desired effect, and her breathing hitched as she stimulated that spot she had found.

So engrossed was she in the feelings of his hands on her skin, the pleasant sensation of fullness, and the sparks that emanated from her engorged nipples and that spot, she didn't hear anything. She almost didn't even notice as arms surrounded her from behind, and a soft body slid close against her back. She could feel breasts pressed against her shoulder blades, a firm tight stomach on her lower back, and a tickle of hair against her ass. Elyssa jumped, but Alistair held her hands, and the arms tightened around her in a gesture that felt much like a hug.

"Trust me, my love. Just let go and enjoy this, okay?"

The hands had started gently exploring across her abdomen, and seemed to send a burst of energy to that same spot near her centre. Gentle kisses peppered the back of her neck and her shoulders. Elyssa's mind was torn – she was in bed with a naked woman? She was having, of all things, a threesome with her betrothed? - but it felt too damn good, and she did trust Alistair, and somehow, she just let go.

The hands, seeming to understand they had permission, began exploring further. They teased their way up to cup her breasts, while the kisses started becoming playful bites. The hips behind her encouraged her to continue gyrating her own in a gentle circle, not thrusting down on Alistair but just shifting the angle. Elyssa's head fell back to be gently cradled on the shoulder behind her, her mouth open and gasping for air as her body was stimulated so many ways simultaneously. The hands began pinching, tweaking, and rolling her nipples in exaggerated movements, and Elyssa groaned and lost the rhythm of her grinding hips.

She sighed as one hand left the breast it was tormenting, squeaking in surprise as she felt it explore down over the mound of red hair and felt fingers touching around where she and Alistair were joined. Picking up some of the copious moisture, one finger found the spot, the one she'd discovered with Alistair, and very gently stroked over it. She shivered, wiggling her hips trying to increase the pressure, but the finger backed off and kept just lightly stroking over, beside, and around the spot. Elyssa could feel her internal heat rising, the pressure building, and she mindlessly writhed, anchored in place by Alistair and the unknown fingers. She started chanting one word, breathlessly, over and over again.

"Please! Please please...oh please..."

The fingers did not stop, and the pressure built, and suddenly she convulsed. Elyssa squeezed Alistair's hands and tried to suppress the howl as she was buffeted by waves of ecstasy. The fingers stopped teasing and took to quickly, firmly rubbing the spot as Elyssa thrashed. She felt a thrust up from below and could feel Alistair's seed spilling into her in spurts. The tormenting fingers did not stop, and right after she peaked triggered a new wave of pleasure radiating from the spot outwards. She stopped chanting, may even have stopped breathing, and finally collapsed forward onto Alistair's broad chest, boneless and limp. The hands were carefully withdrawn, and replaced by Alistair's strong arms surrounding her. He rolled them both to the side, and Elyssa felt the now familiar presence spooned behind her again.

"Alistair? Leli..."

"Shh. No talking. Just sleep now."

Too exhausted after the exertion, she did. She woke again sometime later, confused. She was on her back, naked, legs and arms akimbo. She could feel Alistair beside her, one arm still supporting her head, but there was someone else moving, someone who was between her legs. She opened her eyes, but it was still completely dark. Too dark. Suddenly memory returned, the blindfold, the 'mysterious' visitor. Elyssa tried to sit up, but Alistair held her gently. He put a finger on her lips, silencing her, and then softly kissed her to reinforce the suggestion. She could still feel someone moving about, she assumed it was Leliana though she couldn't imagine what would possess the bard to take part in this. Reminding herself that she did trust Alistair, and Leliana also for that matter, she relaxed into the kiss.

She felt hands on her thighs, encouraging them to lift and separate further. The air had cooled down even more, and the sudden draft on her intimate areas made her shiver. The cold was suddenly replaced by warmth as Elyssa felt breath against her mound, and then before she could even comprehend what that meant, felt the tentative touch of a warm moist tongue. She jumped, startled, and only Alistair holding her kept her from leaping right off the pallet. He continued to kiss her, his big hands settling her back down, and the cautious probing resumed. When she didn't jump away again immediately, the questing tongue became more bold and gave a single, long swipe all the way along the length of her sex. Despite her apprehension, the feeling was incredible, and she groaned as blood rushed back to her abused womanhood. The lips started to puff up and separate, and the questing tongue took advantage, penetrating slightly into the cleft.

Alistair contributed to her arousal, his lips now exploring her neck and shoulder, his hand alternating back and forth between engorged nipples, tweaking and pinching gently. She felt the lips of her sex being gently pulled back, and then slow pressure as the tongue attacked again, licking around her opening and then cautiously pressing in. Elyssa trembled, completely turned on but unable to control any of the sensations. The pleasure built, kindling a fire in the pit of her belly, as the tongue gently thrust up into her channel and Alistair continued to torment her breasts. Despite that, somehow they maintained her just below the level where she could peak, completely overwhelmed and incapable of cresting the hill. She was panting and writhing, her fingers clenched, heart hammering in her chest.

She felt Leliana shift and her tongue depart; desperate now, she cried out in disappointment. It did not last long before the pressure was replaced by two slender fingers, delving deep inside and curling forward, gently thrusting. Then, before she was able to become accustomed to the new assault, she felt the tongue return, now slithering up through her folds to finally directly stimulate the pleasure spot Elyssa had become familiar with. Elyssa tensed, unable to process all the sensations at once, her body mindlessly writhing and shivering, until she heard Alistair whisper in her ear.

"Come on, now. You're so beautiful, Elyssa. Let go, my love."

The gentle, loving voice was the last straw, and Elyssa stuffed her own fist in her mouth to stifle the shriek as she exploded, hips thrusting against mouth and fingers, back arching, time seeming to stop as the fire burnt through her veins. She collapsed back against the pallet, convulsing with aftershocks as Leliana disentangled herself.

With shaking hands, clumsy because of the ongoing blindness, she grabbed the slender girl by the arms and hauled her up to half lay, half crouch over top of her. Alistair just watched as she proceeded to thoroughly kiss Leliana, and the two women tried to impart their feelings for one another without words. Elyssa could feel salty tears dripping onto her face, and she stroked Leliana's cheeks, gently wiping away the trail of wetness. It occurred to Elyssa that while both she and Alistair had already had some release, Leliana had not, and without stopping to analyze further, she continued the strokes, down Leliana's neck, shoulders, pausing at her breasts to caress and tease her nipples which were rock hard and, Elyssa assumed, agonizingly sensitive after hours of arousal without completion. Leliana tried to pull out of the kiss.

"No, wait! You don't have to...this was supposed to be about you."

"Then stop talking and let me do this. I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to."

Elyssa resumed the kiss and her exploration, sliding hands down across the smooth expanse of abdomen, eventually making their way to the sparse bush of hair. Uncertain exactly what to do next, Elyssa tentatively pressed a finger down further to touch Leliana's sex. She was unprepared for the heat radiating from the area, and found Leliana completely soaked with her own arousal. The moisture coated her fingers, and they slipped over the slick skin and into the cleft of Leliana's womanhood. Elyssa slowly moved her fingers around, listening and feeling for Leliana's reactions to attempt to figure out what to do. She found that if she pressed two fingers deep inside Leliana she got a positive reaction when she curled them forward and moved them just slightly, not the full thrusts she was expecting; she also found that Leliana had a little bump, in the same spot Elyssa had, that made her gasp. Combining the two, she slid two fingers gently around within Leliana's slick channel, and with the other hand she started rubbing the firm little nub softly.

Gasping, Leliana pulled out of the kiss and dropped her head onto Elyssa's shoulder. She started making mewling noises as Elyssa gradually picked up the tempo and the firmness of her touches, and soon she was grinding her hips down onto Elyssa's hands, biting her lips to stifle the sound as she peaked finally. She collapsed to the pallet beside Elyssa, out of breath and crying softly. Elyssa turned to wrap her arms around the beautiful bard, and felt Alistair shift to wrap his arms around them both. They laid like that until Leliana's tears dried up, not talking by mutual unspoken agreement.

After a while Elyssa could feel behind her that Alistair's interest was rising again; being naked with his arms around two naked, sleepy, beautiful women will do that, she thought. She gently disentangled herself from Leliana's embrace, and turned to her back so she could face Alistair, even if she still couldn't see him. She was vaguely worried that he would be jealous or upset, but he leaned down to kiss her readily enough and she decided to ignore that worry for a little while longer. As usual the kiss became intense quite quickly, but Elyssa felt exhausted.

"I want you, I'm so tired but I want you in me one more time tonight. But you're going to have to do all the hard work, sir, as my bones have all turned to jelly."

He murmured agreement and kissed her again, his hands starting to explore her body again as he usually did. She pushed on his shoulders until he backed out of the kiss again.

"No more of that. I'm ready, I know you are. Just do it. Now."

"Yes Mistress," he whispered, and she giggled, all the while spreading her legs again and encouraging him to roll onto her. As he maneuvered into position, he found she was so wet that he slid right into her hot channel without resistance. She moaned his name as he thrust into her, and he growled as her tightness enveloped him. He had been too aroused for too long, watching the two women pleasure each other, and knew he wouldn't last long, but from the sounds Elyssa was making she was also close. He thrust into her a couple more times and he felt her quiver around him as she peaked one last time. He pressed his face into her neck and let go, his exhausted body climaxing again. When they both stopped shuddering, he rolled off of her and she finally slipped off the blindfold. Alistair was smiling down at her, his face tired but smug, and she giggled. Looking around, she realized that while her attention was on Alistair, Leliana had slipped out. She snuggled in to Alistair's shoulder and they both fell deeply asleep.

Elyssa woke at dawn, and Alistair was still asleep. She shifted to watch him sleep, grinning ruefully to herself as she discovered that she was quite sore from the night's exertions. He must have felt her watching, because his eyes opened moments later.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. She moved to lay on his chest, head resting on her crossed arms. He propped his head up with a pillow so he could see her.

"You're in trouble, you know."

"I am?"

"That...last night...was your idea. I know it was. Leliana would never suggest something like that."

"Of course it was my idea. Why am I in trouble?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you guys have been planning this for a while. It did not have the feel of a spontaneous act. Am I right?" Alistair nodded.

"A few weeks. We just got to talking, and, well..."

"Alistair, I have never wanted anyone in my bed other than you. Why? Why did you do it?"

"Are you angry? Oh, Maker, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry! I thought...I mean, well, she loves you Elyssa. She is in love with you, I mean. I just thought..."

"I am aware of how she feels. You don't think inviting her into our bed is just a little bit cruel, in light of that?"

"No! At least...she and I talked about it. It was her decision, in the end. Listen. I was so... so... inexperienced, when we met. I didn't know what I was doing, and I was feeling inadequate, worried that I didn't know how to make you feel good. You know, like that. Leliana and I were talking, and somehow we got discussing my lack of experience, and she sort of...offered to try to tell me what to do, you know? But describing it doesn't help as much as you might think, and I was still sort of anxious, and...well, it seemed like a good plan at the time. I thought she could show me what to do! And maybe then I'd be good enough to deserve you. And for her...it was the only way she would get to be with you. I didn't think you would be upset! It seemed like you enjoyed it..."

"Oh, by the Light, Alistair you can be so ridiculous! Of course I enjoyed it. You know I did. You both made me feel really good. But you know, the whole time I felt like I was betraying you? And I worry about how she will feel in the light of day. She may be hurt even more than she was before.

"Besides. You want to know something? Of all the things we all did last night, do you know which was my favourite? It was the last time. Just you and me. I know you think you're some sort of bumbling imbecile, but you're actually very perceptive. You pay attention, and you want to be considerate, and so you are. I love you, Alistair, and that makes it even better, but even without that you'd still be an amazing lover. Just being with you gives me more pleasure than I could ever have wished for! I've never lied to you when I told you I love being with you. You don't need teaching, love. In fact if anything, you need a warning sign - 'Caution! Will blow your mind!' Not that I'm going to let anyone else get close enough to determine that for themselves, mind you."

"I...but...really?"

"Yes, sweet boy. Really." Elyssa could feel Alistair's growing interest, fueled by the rather intimate discussion.

"You know I will get back at you one day for this...trick, don't you?" Elyssa rolled off Alistair, and he groaned in disappointment. She grinned and then turned her back to him, encouraging him to spoon up behind her. Trapping his erection between her thighs, she carefully tilted her pelvis, allowing the firm length of him to rub gently across her tender, over-used sex. He gasped as her fluid coated him.

"Gently, now, big boy. I'm pretty sore, okay?" She lined him up with her entrance and sighed as he very slowly, carefully slid into her. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand caressing her skin, though she kept his hands away from her tenderest spots. It took only a few moments of them gliding together for her to stiffen and gasp as she peaked, which was enough for him to spurt his seed inside her yet again. It wasn't the most exciting climax she'd ever had, but it was one of the more satisfying despite that. She sat up, fishing through her things to find a fresh shift, and then started slipping into her armour. Alistair lay, lazily, watching her dress with half-lidded eyes. He returned to the conversation they'd been having

"You will?"

"What? Oh, yes. I will. I will think of something."

"That sounds ominous."

"It was meant to. Oh, wait, I know!"

"Oh dear. Alright, I'll ask. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll invite Zevran into our tent tomorrow night to be with you!"

"You wouldn't! Would you? Elyssa?" With a giggle she slipped out of the tent before he could grab her and demand answers. Cursing, he got up to don his own armour and chase after her.

* * *

"Leliana? Can I walk with you?" They were on their way to Redcliffe Castle, picking their way through the countryside rather than follow the main roads. They'd been ambushed more than once by Loghain's men since his death, and the extra time they spent walking cross country more than made up for the inconvenience of yet another battle.

"Of course. I trust you slept well?" Elyssa glanced at her face to see a brief, smug smile quickly replaced with an innocent look.

"I did. And you as well?" The grin returned momentarily and was again suppressed. Elyssa was happy to see no signs of resentment or anger on Leliana's face.

"Very well. Best sleep I've had in months, I think."

"I'm, uh, glad. I...are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Why are you surprised?"

"I just thought you might be, I don't know, hurt or something."

"So Alistair told you then? How I feel about you?"

"He didn't. I knew. I've known for a while, Leliana. I just...I'm flattered, of course, but..."

"I know. You don't feel that way about me."

"It's not just that even. I mean, I...wow, this is awkward. I like boys, you know?"

"I do too. Just not only boys."

"Oh! But...you and Alistair didn't...I just thought..."

"I wouldn't have done that. I like Alistair, but I don't love him. And he is yours. I wouldn't want anything to possibly come between that."

"You are a truly remarkable woman, do you know that?" Leliana smiled.

"In answer to your question, I truly am fine. With everything. Actually, I think I'm maybe even better than I was before."

"How so?"

"Well, before...I wanted to be with you, but in my head I knew that Alistair was the better choice for you. And I knew you felt about him the way I feel about you. But my heart didn't want to listen to that, and I felt hurt. But seeing you together last night...Now I know that you are right for each other. Even my heart is forced to agree that you will be happiest with Alistair. I know he loves you, and he deserves someone like you too. All I truly want is for you to be happy, and now I know you will be."

"Thank you, Leliana. I'm so relieved. I was quite annoyed at Alistair this morning, after my head cleared, for possibly hurting you."

"I'm not hurt. And don't worry, I don't expect another invitation. He never really needed any help in that area, did he?"

"Not that he will believe it, but no. He didn't."

"My advice? Don't try to convince him. A slightly insecure lover is always a better lover, you know?"

Leliana and Elyssa both laughed, and carried on to Redcliffe, happy that their friendship would endure.


End file.
